Feierabend
by Imprimatur
Summary: Was passiert wenn FanFicAutoren nicht auf ihre Hauptdarsteller achten und diese dann ihren wahren Freuden nachgehen können? Lest es, dann seht ihr!


**Feierabend** von Imprimatur

Disclaimer: GW gehört nicht mir und ich verdien nichts mit dieser FanFic

Warning: Humor, AU, OOC

In einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus rieben sich ihre Körper aneinander. Breit grinsen wand Duo sich zur Seite. Ein sanftes Pusten ließ seine Haut prickeln. Geschickt strich er mit seinen Fingerspitzen über Heeros Brust. „Gott, Heero. Das ist so fantastisch! Ich hätte nie gedacht das du so zärtlich bist!"

„Hn." „WAS?"

„Was? WAS?", Duo wirkte irritiert.

„Was hast du gesagt?", Heero rückte etwas von Duo ab.

Der Langhaarige machte ein verständnisloses Gesicht: „Ich sagte: ‚Gott, Heero. Das ist so fantastisch! Ich hätte nie gedacht das du so zärtlich bist!', hast du damit ein Problem?"

„Ja."

Duos Ausdruck zeigte nun echtes Unbehagen. Stöhnend sackte er auf die Matratze neben Heero. Müde rieb er sich seine Augen: „Sag jetzt nicht das, dass nicht stimmt."

Heero seufzte, dann beugte er sich etwas zur Seite und griff unter das Bett. Ein zerfletterte, schlecht geheftete Mappe in der Hand tauchte er auf. „Lass mich nachsehen!"

Blätter, Blätter „Ach ja, hier steht es: …Pusten…Fingerspitzen und dann: ‚Gott Heero. Ich liebe dich!' Darauf ich: ‚Hn.'. Dann solltest du mich küssen."

„Echt?", ungeduldig versuchte Duo dem Kurzhaarigen die Mappe aus der Hand zu nehmen.

„Ja! Gott, Duo; das ist ein PWP, da kannst du dir doch einmal die vier Sätze merken die du hast, oder?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Sollen wir noch mal anfangen?", Duo klang versöhnlich.

„Kein Ahnung, wundert mich sowieso das in der Mappe blätter. Na Klasse, dieses Machwerk ist so schlecht, dass nicht mal ein Autorenname vermerkt ist. DAS würde auch erklären warum sich noch niemand beschwert hat."

„Was sollen sie auch machen? Ich meine wir sind vertraglich verpflichtet an Fanfictions teilzunehmen, aber alles hat Grenzen. Einen ohne Unterstützung mit Skript in der Hand Wedel diesem Ding hier machen zu lassen. Wie das schon geheftet ist!"

Für einen kurzen Moment stockten beide.

Heero schnaufte und sprang förmlich aus dem Bett. „Das ist ja der Gipfel! Ich mach hier mit dir rum und keine Sau schreibt mit! DAS war's. Für diesen Autor mach ich nichts mehr. Vertag hin oder her; aber das kann keiner verlangen. Wir machen uns hier zum Affen und für was?" Mehr als wütend schnappte seine Spandex und begann sich anzuziehen.

Duo rollte sich aus dem Bett: „Komm, reg dich nicht auf. Jetzt funkel' mich nicht so an; das zieht nicht." Auch Duo begann sich anzuziehen.

„Ist doch wahr!"

„Natürlich ist es wahr, deshalb gehen wir jetzt auch runter und machen uns einen Kaffee."

„Schon fertig?", Trowa machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe von seinem Rätselbuch aufzusehen.

„Pah, erst versemmelt Duo seinen Text. In einem PWP! Und dann ist keiner da der mitschreibt oder anleitet. Einen Autorennamen gibt es auch nicht."

Trowa runzelte die Stirn: „Blau Mappe mit schlechter Heftung; Teeflecken und Schokoladenkrümmel?(1)"

„Ja?"

„Kenn ich, einfach ignorieren! Die schreibt sonst für X und manchmal verirrt sie sich in dieses Fandom. Da gab es noch nie Schwierigkeiten, also last es."

„Siehst du Heero, kein Problem. Jetzt setz dich hin und ich mach uns allen Kaffee."

„Kaffee, den kannst du dir gerne…"

„Was? Heero, sonst wohin schieben? Nur weil du mit mir ins Bett musst heißt das nicht, dass du so mit mir reden kannst. Ist das klar? Und jetzt trink deinen Kaffee."  
Bevor Heero sich gegen Duo zur Wehr setzten konnte setzte Trowa an: „Im Kühlschrank ist noch Sckokoladenkuchen. Der ist von der letzten FanFic übrig. Und bevor ihr fragt: NEIN, damit ist nichts Widerliches oder Unanständiges passiert."

„Wo ist eigentlich Quatre?"

„Weiß ich nicht, aber vermutlich bei Zechs, denn er hat sich freiwillig bereit erklärt Wufei heute zu Treiz zu fahren." Duo seufzte, dann schob er die Zuckerdose zu Heero hinüber: „Der hat es gut. Ich wünschte mir wäre es so leicht gefallen mich daran zu gewöhnen mit Kerlen ins Bett zu gehen. Aber was soll's, zumindest haben diese ganzen Rape-Sachen etwas nachgelassen."

„Na komm schon; dafür gibt es ja auch die lieben Mädels vom SDDI. So etwas gibt es für mich nicht.", Heero lächelte schief. Duo wusste genau was er meinte. Heero und besonders Treiz litten immer sehr darunter wenn sie ihn verletzen mussten. Duo schüttelte sich, dann lachte er leise: „Aber nichts gegen APQ oder SDQB (2), oder? Da haben wir doch alle gekniffen."

Trowa legte seinen Stift zur Seite: „Besonders ich. Warum können sich die Leute nicht entscheiden? Ich meine, ihr habt wenigstens feste Verhaltensmuster mit denen ihr arbeiten könnt. Und ich? Mal Hüh, mal Hott. DAS nervt! Und wo verdammt hast du die Kaffeekanne hingestellt?"

„Spülmaschine. Ich kann es nicht leiden wenn die einen Rand hat. Soviel zu den Verhaltensmustern. Immer nur Schokolade und Chaos. Gut, ich bin nicht der Ordentlichste, aber so schlimm bin ich ja auch nicht."

Heero lachte los. „Gott, du hast Probleme! Ich bin dazu verdonnert immer nur „Hn" zu sagen und mein Zimmer sieht aus wie eine Ausstellungsfläche im Möbelhaus."

„HALLO!", Geräuschvoll schlug die Haustür zu.

„Hallo Quatre! Wir sind in der Küche."

„Super, ich hab was vom Italiener mitgebracht.", stürmisch betrat der blonde Mann die Küche und beförderte eine weiße Tüte auf den Tisch. „Wufei und Zech sollten in etwas 10 min. auch hier sein. Aber ich würde mir verkneifen Wufei auf seine Arbeit anzusprechen; er ist etwas genervt."

„Wann mal nicht?"

Trowa besaß den Anstand kurz und kaum merklich zu erröten: „Ich weiß nicht."

Quatre schlug ihm auf die Schulter: „Ja, ja; wir wissen es. Obwohl ich mir nie sicher bin ob es nicht einfach an der Fresserei liegt die ihr immer veranstaltet. Ich meine selbst wenn der Autor mal vergisst ein komplettes Menü aufzufahren; du hast doch immer was zu futtern unterm Bett."

„Kein Wunder; Trowa ist ja auf Dauer Diät gesetzt (3). Kein Autor scheint auch nur zu ahnen das du einen echten Killer-Metabolismus hast und mindestens fünf Mahlzeiten am Tag brauchst.", Duo schob dem Braunhaarigen Messer und Gabel zu.

„Da kann ich nun ja wirklich nichts für.", Trowa klang etwas beleidigt.

Das Klingeln an der Eingangstür warnte sie vor.

„Guten Abend!"

„Hallo Zechs. Ihr kommt gerade rechtzeitig, Quatre verteilt gerade das Futter!", Heero klang erstaunlich fröhlich. Anscheinend hatte der mit Zucker überladene Kaffee Heeros Gemüt beruhigt.

Schon ein Blick auf Wufei genügte um Quatres Aussage zu bestätigen. „Ihr braucht mich gar nicht so anzustarren! Ja, das ist ein Handabdruck und ja, er ist von Treiz. Aber er nervt so; da hab ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten."

„Was?"

Wufei funkelte gefährlich, dann warf er sich auf einen Stuhl und bemächtigte sich Heeros Lasange. „Das ist meine!"

„Vergiss es Yuy, die gehört jetzt mir. Überhaupt, ich dachte ihr hättet dieses Monsterskript abzuarbeiten."

Heero verdrehte die Augen, aber Duo war schneller als er: „Hat sich erledigt. Bleibt noch die Frage warum dich Treiz nervt?"

„Gott, eine ganz normale FanFic: Lime, light BDSM/ violent. Aber anstand das ganze geschmeidig und konzentriert zu erledigen labbert er rum und dann das ewige Entschuldigen nachher. Ich meine, ich weiß das er das nicht gerne macht; aber heute war echt nicht schlimm."

Duo musterte Zechs; von Wufei war nichts mehr zu erwarten. „Wufei war sauer weil Treiz immer so reagiert sobald die Skripte eine bestimmte Richtung annehmen. Also hat er Treiz getreten und nach einigen Schimpfwörtern hat Treiz ihn eine runtergehauten. Nicht weiter tragisch, Wufei weiß das er sie verdient hat.", Zechs schielte missbilligend zu Wufei der das ganze mit einem grunzen und einem Schulterzucken kommentierte.

„Warum ist er nicht mitgekommen?", Heero versuchte etwas von Quatres Salat zu ergattern um es mit seiner Combinatione zu verdrücken. Er mochte Treiz, er war mehr als nett und man konnte sich gut mit ihm unterhalten. Ein leichtes, mehr als zweideutiges, Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen.

„Wegen dem Streit mit Wufei und vor allem weil er noch immer ein schlechtes Gewissen hat wegen Duo."

„Wegen mir? Mensch, der ist ja empfindlich. Ich bin doch nicht aus Zucker; ich meine es ist ja nicht das er fester zuschlagen würde als es unbedingt notwendig wäre. Gott, ich hab ja nicht mal mehr blau Flecken."

„Ich weiß.", Zechs zuckt mit den Schultern: „Du weißt ja wie er ist. Vermutlich sitzen er und Relena wieder zusammen oder er betrinkt sich. Das könnte mal noch zum Problem werden; Relena verliert langsam die Nerven mit ihm. Nach der letzten Aktion hatte ich schon bedenken das sie ihre Verlobung auflöst."

Wufei stöhnte, dann erhob er sich und ging zum Telefon.

„Wufei. … Nein, kein neuer Termin, aber wir haben essen da und falls du noch Eis und geratene Nudeln mitbringst würden wir uns alle freuen wenn du vorbei kommst. Und hör auf dich zu entschuldigen. Bis später." Wufei drehte sich zu den andern um: „ZUFRIEDEN? Er kommt wohl so in 20 Min. vorbei."

Schweigend wittmetten sie sich eine Weile dem Essen.

„Was machen eigentlich die Mädels?"

„Warum? Ist dir mal wieder nach einem Besäufnis mit Sally zu mute?", Quatre musterte Heero neugierig.

„Eigentlich nicht, aber wenn ich heute schon nicht arbeiten muss."

„Gott, Heero! Da fragt man sich doch was passieren würde wenn jemals jemand erfahren würde das du der Prototyp einer „Partyschnecke" bis? Ich mein stellt auch das Mal vor: Ein Autor der hier rumschüffelt und mitschreibt (4). Ob wir jemals wieder Ruhe hätten?", Duo verdrehte die Augen.

„Seit bloß froh das so was nicht passiert. Stellt euch vor wir würden uns noch bei der Arbeit mit Adult-Tabu und Heeros „ungewöhnlichen" Erklärungen abgeben müssen. Ich meine, ich dachte ich kenne schon alles, aber DAS hat ja sogar mir die Schamesröte ins Gesicht getrieben.", Zechs schüttelte sich leicht.

„Tu jetzt nicht so. Ich kann bezeugen das es dir ganz gut gefallen hat; egal wie Rot du geworden bist.", Quatre lachte kurz auf.

„Na, dass du einen verdorbenen Charakter hast wissen wir alle.", Trowa schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tja, dank des SDQB wissen es jetzt ja auch andere.", Quatre streckte dem Braunhaarigen frech die Zunge heraus.

„Ja, ja; so bist du. Deshalb arbeiten wir ja auch alle so gerne mit dir.", spielerisch kniff Zech dem andern Blonden in die Seite. Das Klingeln an der Tür unterbrach erneut die Runde; ohne zögern erhob sich Wufei und öffnete die Tür.

„Hallo. Hier sind die Nudeln und das Eis. Ich hab noch ein paar Flaschen Bier und eine Flache saurer Apfel(5) für Heero und Quatre mitgebracht.", Treiz klang bemüht freundlich.

Duo verdrehte die Augen, dann erhob er sich: „Hier, du kannst neben mir auf den Bank sitzen." Das sich entspannende Gesicht verleitete ihn zu einem weiteren Kommentar: „Heero ist allerdings etwas gereizt, also nur vorsichtig fummeln."

Treiz qualvolle Miene war genug für Heero: „Lass ihn Duo. Du benimmst dich wie dein Charakter. Außerdem kann Treiz fummeln wann und wie er will, ich kann mich schließlich ziemlich gut alleine zur Wehr setzten."

Quatre grinste breit: „Schon schade das so wenige Autoren deinen Männergeschmack treffen!"

„Kann schon sein, aber vielleicht liegt es auch nur daran, dass ich nicht jeden Tag mit Treiz ins Bett muss. Außerdem wickeln sich seine Haare nicht um die unmöglichsten Körperteile!"

„Schon wieder. Schon wieder siehst du mich an als ob ICH schuld wäre. Ich denk mir den Scheiß doch nicht aus.", Duo war echt wütend.

„Also ich finde ihr solltet euch nicht schreiten. Ich weiß wie ungern ihr mit mir arbeitet; ich würde das auch nicht wollen.", Treiz Stimme schwankte. Er sah zwar sehr militärisch aus, aber seine Abneigung gegen Gewalt machten ihm die meisten FanFics zum Horror.

„Nun übertreib mal nicht. Man könnte meinen du müsstest in einer Tour nur über uns herfallen. Also ich erinnere mich an das eine oder andere Mal…", Zechs verdrehte vielsagend die Augen.

„Sehe ich auch so. Also hör auf dich selber schlecht zu machen und genieß den Abend.", Wufeis Tonlage ließ kaum eine Diskussion zu.

„Vielleicht möchte dir Heero ja dabei „zur Hand" gehen!", Duo kicherte leise; aber bevor Heero etwas sagen konnte mischte sich Treiz ein: „Ich glaube das es Heero, was DAS angeht, lieber wäre wenn Une hier wäre(6)."

„Ach, halt doch die Schnauze, Treiz.", Heero klang belustigt; ein breites Grinsen bildete sich als er an Unes Geburtstagsfeier am letzten Wochenende dachte ließ jedoch einiges ahnen.

„Okay, ich würde sagen wir nehmen das Eis, den Alk und gehen ins Wohnzimmer; dort können wir dann eine schöne Runde Adult-Tabu spielen.", Quatre schnappte den sauren Apfel und das Vanilleeis. „Kommst du Heero? Und bring bitte die Sprite mit!"

Grinsend schob sich der Kurzhaarige über Treizs Schoß. „Komme!"

„HEERO! Das war jetzt Absicht!", Zechs schüttelte den Kopf und legte dem Angesprochenen den Arm um die Schulter als sie Quatre folgten. „Sicher, sonst macht das ja keinen Spaß.", Heero zwinkerte Treiz entschuldigend zu, dann waren die Beiden verschwunden.

„Wir sollten auch rüber gehen, wenn die erstmal betrunken sind, dann ist es nur noch halb so lustig.", Wufei erhob sich, schnappt den Six-pack Bier und das Schokoladeneis. Treiz setzte kurz an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Komm schon Treiz, lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Ich hab die Karte mit „Blind Date" ziemlich oben eingeordnet und glaub mir Heeros Beschreibung ist einfach einmalig!"

„Wirklich? Na ja, dann sollte ich mir das nicht entgehen lassen.", Treiz wirkte nun schon wesentlich entspannter und lächelte Duo an, dann folgten auch sie den Freunden.

(1) Ihr wisst schon, diese Einfälle die man manchmal hat, ewig mit sich rumschleppt aber nie auf die Reihe bringt…Oder auch die Erdkunde-Mappe, die sah bei mir auch so aus g

(2)Diese Abkürzungen stehen für SDDI is the Society in Defense of Duo's Intelligence, Absolutely Positively Quatre (APQ), SDQB - Society for the Defense of Quatre's Balls

(3) Vielleicht braucht man ärztliche Hilfe wenn einem so was auffällt, aber der arme Trowa wird –fast- immer als absoluter Wenig-Esser beschrieben; vermutlich weil er noch dünner ist als die anderen…

(4) Ja, ja, DAS wäre sicherlich tragisch! -

(5) Ich weiß das viele von euch; genau wie die Charaktere; nicht in dem richtigen Alter für Alkohol sind. Aber ihr wisst ja wie das ist…mehrere Jungendliche und keine Aufsichtsperson…außerdem sind die ja auch Soldaten, Attentäter und Terroristen, also verhalten sie sich auch nicht wie „verantwortungsbewusste Teenager"!

(6 )Die Idee kam mir sehr abwegig vor, aber nach der FanFic „Na Schätzchen...ficken?" von Coco bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher (sehr lustig und echt lesenswert).

So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen

eure Imprimatur (alias myself)


End file.
